


Someone Is You - LiLo oneshot

by SuperSueSu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSueSu/pseuds/SuperSueSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis have been neighbours and bestfriends since forever. Louis loves Liam. Liam loves Louis. They both know about that but no one dares to say the word first. When Louis accepts to be a block’s boyfriend, Liam decides that it’s time for him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Is You - LiLo oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Me <3
> 
> Genre: Angst, maybe a little fluff at the end.
> 
> Paring: LiLo and implied of Narry, because I can xD
> 
> Author’s note: OMG I can’t believe I have finished this fic :O I have started writing it since February but it took me 4 months to complete it. Shame on me :(
> 
> Maybe some of you will find it like ‘Trial And Errors’ by nozaynnogain (the similar plot not the way we write of course. She’s an amzing writer and I’m just a potato having an iPod and way too much free time) but i didn’t copy her idea at all :( I started writing this before I read her fic.
> 
> Anyway, I will be so happy if you give me feedback xD

1\. Why do they always have to hurt each other so much?

‘Hey Li, i wonder if…’ Louis stops at the door frame and his smile drops when he sees Liam packing his stuffs. 

 

‘Wonder what Lou? I’m listening.’ Liam zips his suitcase and turns to Louis. 

‘What…What are you doing?’ Louis stutters.

‘Hmm…basically i’m packing.’ Liam shrugs.

‘Why are you packing? Are you going somewhere? Where are you going?’ Louis panics. Liam never goes to anywhere rather than this town. But now he’s leaving. And that doesn’t mean a good thing to Louis at all.

‘I don’t know. I’m just leaving. But don’t know to where.’ Liam smiles with sad eyes like he doesn’t even want to leave. And the hurt in his eyes makes Louis realize everything. 

‘Why are you leaving, Li?’ He asks again although he has already known what the answer will be. 

‘To find my new love. To find the one for me.’ Liam glances away to avoid Louis’s look.

‘That’s good…Yeah, good. Good for you.’ He lowers his voice at the end of the sentence. Then Louis opens his mouth and gasps sharply like he still wants to say something but he ends up falling silent and watching Liam continue packing.

‘Lou, I know that watching people packing is a really interesting thing to do but do you mind…er…coming back home when i go to the supermarket to buy something?’ Louis’s startled when he hears Liam saying. 

‘You can come here when i come back if you want.’ Liam adds and grins halfheartedly.

‘Yeah yeah, sure. I’m going back home now. Sorry.’ Louis nods and walks toward the door. He stops halfway and turns around to face Liam. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

‘You know, if you can’t find your new love, that someone for you…you can come back to me anytime and i will love you.’ Louis says and bites his lower lip. Liam’s grin fades and he replaces it with a bitter smile. 

 

‘Thank you for that. But i’ll never be your someone anyway.’

Louis freezes for a moment and mumbles ‘Okay then’.

Why does Liam always have to make it so hard for Louis? Why do they always have to hurt each other so much? Louis’s tears start to blur his view. He turns on his heels and walks away.

Liam watches as Louis goes farther and farther away. He wants to run after Louis, catch him and say that he is sorry. He wants to take back what he has just said. He didn’t mean to hurt Louis at all. But he just stands there and everything stops at that moment. 

Because after all, Louis has always been his ‘someone’.  
—-

Liam leaves after that 2 days on an early morning. When he sits on the taxi waiting to go, he turns his head back to look at Louis’s house. He hopes to see Louis standing there waving at him but all that he can see is a cold white window. 

Maybe Louis’s still sleeping. He is always a heavy sleeper. 

Maybe he just doesn’t care about Liam’s leaving, probably forever, at all.

And maybe, just maybe he does care a lot but he doesn’t have the gut to show up to kiss Liam goodbye so he’s hiding behind the curtain, staring as Liam’s gone. 

But Liam doesn’t know. Because after all, Liam never understands Louis.

2\. He knows how it hurts to love someone and don’t have them love you back the way you do. He doesn’t want that sweet boy has to suffer from that.

Liam chooses to go to London first. London is so different from Liam’s small town. It’s busy and crowded and modern and everything that his town isn’t. Liam doesn’t like it very much but that’s the only way to busy himself and make him forget about Louis. 

Everything turns out okay. Liam lives in a small apartment in the center of London. He gets a job as a stories writer for London’s newspaper. He makes friends and he hangs out with them on weekends. He has fun there. A lot of fun.

Sometimes some little things remind him of Louis. Like the small coffee shop named ‘Coffee Bean’ where Louis works. Or the bakery with those muffins which Louis likes a lot. But it’s still ok. He allows himself to miss Louis, but he doesn’t let that affect his life like before.

Until…

Until Liam meets Tom Daley. Sweet boy, sweet smile. But everything of that boy makes Liam think of Louis though he’s nothing like Louis.

Tom works in a bar near Liam’s place. They met when Liam and his friends went there to relax on weekend. Everytime Liam comes to that bar to wait for Tom after work and he sees Tom in the bar’s uniform, he always thinks of Louis in his uniform working in the coffee shop. How Louis tries to sweep the floor as fast as he can. How he shoves Liam into the chair and makes him drink a cup of cappuccino when he waits for Louis though he knows Liam hates coffee. How he makes stupid faces at Liam when he catches Liam watching him. 

 

Tom doesn’t do any of those things at all. And his uniform is absolutely different from Louis’s. But still.  
Especially when Tom smiles, Liam’s out of his mind because of realizing how much he has missed Louis. Tom’s smile is warm and tender. It makes your heart sink and you just have to smile back. Not like Louis’s smile, which is bright and mischievously and it makes the sun beam fade away. 

Liam just can’t stop comparing Tom to Louis though it makes no sense. And when he realizes how much Tom loves him, he packs his stuffs to leave. Because he likes Tom a lot but he can never love Tom back. He doesn’t want to hurt him the way he has been hurted. He knows how it hurts to love someone and don’t have them love you back the way you do. He doesn’t want that sweet boy has to suffer from that. 

 

Maybe Louis is spontaneous but he can be very sensitive too. But Tom Daley, he’s just like a cute little boy that doesn’t understand anything about life at all. He keeps asking why Liam leaves and when he will come back. Liam tells him that he will come back soon. He knows that a lie, cuz he will never come back here to meet Tom. But Tom still believes that and keeps on talking about what they will do, where they will go when Liam comes back. Liam just smiles. 

That’s another difference between Tom and Louis. Tom believes everything Liam says. But Louis, he knows whether Liam is lying or not. That’s why Liam never lies to Louis.

—-

Liam gets a short message from Louis saying ‘How u doing’ when he’s standing in the middle of the station waiting for his train to Oxford. After reading the message, Liam almost wants to cancel his train and buy a ticket back to his town, back to Louis. But his train has just arrived and they are urging the passengers to get into the train so he types a quick reply ‘good. u?’ to Louis before getting on the train.

 

Louis replies ‘good :)’ after that 1 hour. Liam doesn’t reply and tries not to understand that smiley emo Louis has never used before. Since when have their conversations become so short and awkward like that?

3\. But the blue ocean only makes you drown with its storms but you still want to swim in that just for once.

Liam’s standing still like a statue staring into those blue eyes. 

 

‘Niall. Niall Horan’ the boy smiles and waits for Liam to respond.

‘I like your eyes.’ Liam says unconsciously. 

‘What?’ Niall furrows his eyebrows. Not until then does Liam realize what he has just said. 

‘Shit. I’m sorry. I’m Liam Payne. Nice to meet you’ Liam stutters and offers Niall his hand. Niall laughs and slaps his hand away.

‘Why do British people always have to be that formal and polite and shit?’ And he pulls Liam into a quick hug. 

 

When he lets Liam go, he whispers ‘I like your eyes too’. Liam’s shocked face makes Niall laughs like psycho.

Niall is the one that reminds Liam of Louis most. He is so carefree and funny. Even if he doesn’t say anything funny, the way he talks and walks and does everything make you laugh. He’s like a small Irish leprechaun. Louis is funny too. But only when he cracks a joke or makes stupid face at people that they realize it. Or else they will think of Louis as a mature man. Which is kinda funny too. Because Louis is nowhere near mature.

And especially, Niall has blue eyes. Louis has blue eyes too. But those two shades of blue are different. Niall’s eyes are the blue of the sky. And Louis’s eyes are the blue of the ocean. The blue sky makes you want to fly, makes you want to be free. But the blue ocean only makes you drown with its storms but you still want to swim in that just for once.

…  
Niall works in a bar in Mullingar, but not as a bartender like Tom. He sings in the bar. He can play the guitar very well and his voice is so special. Most of the female guests come back to the bar just because of Niall. 

 

Liam met Niall in that bar. He went there because of the appointment with his new boss. When they were talking, Niall came on stage and sang. Liam stared at him for a while before realizing that he was staring back to. But Liam didn’t stay there to wait for Niall to finish his song. He left.

The next day, they met again on the road. Niall stopped to say ‘Hi. I saw you in the bar last night watching me sing’. Then they started to hang out with each other a lot. 

Watching Niall playing guitar makes Liam think about Louis again. Louis can play guitar too, just not really well. But he can play piano like a profressional. He always play piano to comfort Liam everytime he feels low.

Niall says that he is saving to come back to England one day. Liam’s not surprised at all. He already knows that Niall has come to England at least once. Because he’s always made Liam tell about his life in England everytime they talk.

But the thing that surprise Liam is that Niall’s dying to come back to England because of a boy. Liam can’t believe that a carefree person like Niall can love someone that desperately.

 

‘When i get back to England, I will come to find him first. And I will ask him if he still loves me or not. If he says he still love me, we will live happily ever after. And if he says no, i will get a tattoo and become a gangster then i will kidnap him and make him love me again.’ Niall barks out a laugh. He’s quite drunk after having drunk that much whiskey.

‘If you love him so much then why did you leave him?’ 

 

‘Umm…i was mad at him?’ Niall says it like a question and Liam’s kinda confused so he just shrugs. Niall rambles about something that Liam can’t make out so he gets lost in his own thoughts.

‘No, actually I was hurted. I’m never mad at him. But it seems like he didn’t care at all.’ Niall smiles widely and passes out right in front of Liam. He brings Niall back into the house and leaves.

He likes Niall and Niall likes him too. But he knows that Niall’s not his ‘someone’. Because the love of Niall’s life is another boy. And Liam’s heart still belongs to Louis. 

 

So Liam decides to leave again. But he doesn’t know where to go. Niall just says to Liam sadly ‘If you ever meet him, tell him to wait for me. I will meet you again in England soon’.

This time Liam knows where he will go. He’s going to Cheshire. Because Niall fell in love in Cheshire, maybe he can too.

4\. What if?

Liam places his bags on the floor and looks around the apartment. It is not very big but he can’t find any better place. He sighs and turns to the door where he sees a tall dark boy about his age standing there. Liam stands still and furrows his eyebrows.

 

‘It’s not that bad actually. Just clean it carefully and you will like it.’ Liam looks at him blankly.

‘Oh sorry. Hello, I’m Harry Styles. I’m the house’s owner’s son. I heard that there was a new boy rented this apartment so i came here to say hi. Nice to meet you.’ Harry holds his right hand out. Liam hesitates then takes it and shakes slightly. In the end, he’s still a formal British person, not an Irish lad like Niall.

 

‘Nice to meet you. I’m Liam Payne’ Liam smiles. Harry’s green eyes glow when he smiles back. 

Harry is a playboy. He goes to the bar almost every day. He flirts with everyone he meets no matter it’s a boy or a girl or a woman. He’s got like 30 tattoos everywhere on his body. That’s what Harry always shows to people. But when he comes back home at night, he has that tired face and sad eyes looking at Liam waiting for him to give him the hung-over pills.

Harry doesn’t make Liam think of anything related to Louis at all. He thinks that Harry is much more like him, especially how he tries to hide all his pain away by keeping his mind busy. But in the end of the day, he just lets them show in his eyes in an obvious way. Harry always seems like he has something to say but he never says it.   
And that somehow annoys Liam. He wonders if that was how Louis felt every time he asked Liam who he loved. Liam let it slip out of his tongue once. And it was when Louis had just accepted to be that block’s boyfriend. Liam remembers how Louis smiled and said that ‘I love you too’. At that time, he didn’t quite understand that sentence because it was just a sentence people told their friends, let alone best friends since childhood. But then he realized that Louis did mean it in that special way. He thought that Louis would break up with that block or did something and came back to Liam but Louis didn’t. Their love even got sweeter with more hanging out, more kissing and more sleeping over. But after all that, Louis still turned to Liam and said ‘I love you’. Liam doesn’t understand that and maybe he will never do. He was mad at Louis because he couldn’t figure out what was in Louis’s head that made him do those things to Liam.

The weird thing is that Liam and Harry have gotten together for 2 months but they never say ‘i love you’ to each other. Not even when Harry said ‘i want you to be my boyfriend’ and Liam nodded. Liam finds it comfortable to be with Harry though they never say that sentence and Harry still flirts with the whole world. Maybe, just maybe because his heart is still not with him. 

Liam’s phone beeps and he holds his breath when he sees the sender’s number. It’s from Louis.

‘Just got a new tattoo xD far away’

‘Really?! What does that mean anyway?’ Liam tries to text as naturally as possible.

‘It’s for you. We’re far away. But I still love you. I miss you :(’ Louis does it again. Louis hurts Liam again. Louis confuses Liam again. If Louis’s not going to be Liam’s then he doesn’t need Louis to love him like that. Why is Louis so greedy? He has his boyfriend. Why does he still say that to Liam? Why does he still want to have Liam in his life?

 

‘Why are you being like this again? I have found my someone.’ Liam texts back coldly. He won’t let Louis have the hold of his heart this time. 

‘Oh, sorry. Good :) congrats!’

Liam tosses his phone away and purses his lips so tightly to prevent himself from crying.

But when Harry takes off his shirt that night when they are making out on the bed, Liam sees all of the tattoos on his body. Liam’s heart sinks and all he can think of at that moment are Louis’s tattoo ‘Far away’ and the conversation he had with Louis in the afternoon and what he told Louis about having found his someone. 

No, he can’t do this. He pushes Harry away and he runs down the hallway to the dark small stairs. He can still hear Harry calling his name behind.

 

Liam sits there and cries silently. He thought that he had found his new love when he met Harry. But it’s not love. That’s why he’s ok with Harry’s flirting with everybody. It’s just feeling toward somebody who is so close to you when you are lonely.

He hears footsteps down the stair and someone stops in front of him. Skinny legs. Harry. Liam closes his eyes and says ‘Go away! I need some time alone.’

But Harry doesn’t go. He sits down beside Liam and sighs. Liam rests his head on his knees and whispers ‘I’m sorry Harry’. His tears start streaming down his face again. He hasn’t cried for so long that he even thought that he has become a stone with no feeling.

Harry doesn’t reply for a while. He just wraps his arms around to hug Liam. 

‘Liam, I’m sorry too. I…you’re not the only one who didn’t want to do that.’ Harry hesitates for a moment, ‘i don’t want to either.’  
Liam frowns. Then he looks at Harry with his big brown eyes in surprise. Harry smiles bitterly.

‘Have you ever wondered why i never say ‘i love you’ to you?’

‘Yes.’ Liam answers quietly.

‘Do you know why? Do you want to know why?’

‘Same reason as why i never say that to you either, right?’ Liam leans on the wall and closes his eyes. 

‘Yeah. Maybe. He’s the only one that I love. But i was so stupid that i took him for granted and then he left me. The thing is that after he left, i can never love anyone anymore. Every time I look at people, i compare them with him though they don’t have anything in common.’ Harry sobs.

Liam tenses beside him then he smiles bitterly in the dark. He’s like that too. Liam turns his head to look at Harry gazing his necklace. It’s a silver airplane hanging on a small chain. There’s something carving on it.

‘That’s beautiful! Is it from him?’ 

‘Yeah. From him. Narry.’ Harry smiles happily when he says that word. 

Liam blinks in surprise. Narry. Necklace. Someone he knows has that too….and he sighs out in relief when he puts all that together and a person comes across his mind. Niall. Niall Horan.

‘So this is it! The end of our relationship!’ Harry leans on the door frame watching Liam packing with his arms crossed. 

‘Yeah. It’s really the end. But i had fun actually.’ Liam giggles. 

‘I had fun too. If I didn’t love him and you weren’t dying to forget that boy….’ Harry trails off.

‘Then we would be the cutest couple ever!’ Liam laughs. He can hear Harry laughing along too. 

‘But reality is reality. We cannot escape that. So goodbye!’ Liam stands up and holds his hand out to Harry. 

‘This is one of the things he hates most about me.’ He slaps Liam’s hands away and hugs him instead. ‘I will miss you. Being with you is so comfortable.’

Liam takes a step back and strokes Harry’s curls gently. 

‘I like being with you too. But unfortunately, we can’t be together like that.’ He bents down to lift his suitcases up. Harry steps aside to make way for Liam. 

‘Goodbye Li. Guess i’ll have to continue finding my way back to him.’ Harry says sadly.

‘Oh, about that’, Liam looks behind and smiles widely at Harry, ‘i forgot to tell you that night. I met him once. Niall Horan, right?’  
Harry gasps and nods slowly. He touches the airplane on his neck. 

 

‘Don’t worry, He’s also trying his best to get back here to find you. Don’t be a twat again, ok? He still loves you. A lot.’  
Harry’s smiling but his eyes are filled with tears. Tears of happiness. Liam does hope Niall and Harry will be together soon.

 

And for himself, he thinks he needs some time on his own.

5\. Yeah, a long story… And bittersweer too.

Liam goes to Bradford. It rains a lot here. Good, it fits perfectly with his gloomy mood now. 

 

He’s so tired of searching for his new love. Because no matter how unique they are, he still compares them to Louis. All of them are the same: they are not Louis, they have nothing like Louis. So Liam wants to take a break. He will stop finding his someone and let that person find him.

Liam wanders about the streets in a rainy afternoon. When he first got here, he really liked this weather but now he’s kind of miss his town’s weather. Warm and sunny. 

He stops in front of a tattoo and piercing parlor. He hesitates for a moment before pushes the door in. The blonde girl sitting behind the counter stands up to greet Liam. Perrie Edwards says her name tag.

 

‘Hi! Welcome you to our Tattoo and Piercing Shop! What do you want to do? Tattoo or piercing?’

‘I, uh, don’t know?’ Liam shrugs and grins halfheartedly. The girl furrows her eyebrows a bit but still manages to smile so Liam sputters.

‘Maybe…maybe…tattoo!’

 

She then smiles and points to a sofa in the corner of the parlor.

 

‘The tattoo artist is not here yet. You can take a sit and wait for a while. He will be here immediately.’ 

Liam sits there and waits. He doesn’t even know why he decided to have a tattoo. Is it because of Louis and his stupid ‘Far away’ tattoo that he said it was for Liam? 

‘Hey, here for a tattoo, right? I’m Zayn.’ Liam snaps his head up to see a raven haired boy standing in front of him. He looks really beautiful with those long eyelashes and deep brown eyes.

‘Hi! I…uh…’ Liam sputters.

 

The boy doesn’t let Liam finish his sentence and says while taking out his tools.

 

‘So what do you want to tattoo? A dragon on your arms? A tiger on your chest?’ He sits down opposite to Liam and waits for Liam to answer.

 

‘I don’t even know. Um…maybe some life quotes?’ Liam looks at the boy confusedly.

 

‘Oh my god, love bird! So what is your story then?’ Zayn sniggers. Liam feels so uncomfortable and awkward.

‘You don’t like to tell it. Ok, I’m sorry.’ Zayn says when he notices Liam’s wince. ‘But tattoos are permanent and erasing them is very hurtful. That’s why you have to think carefully. I can’t ink your skin with anything, especially a quote when you haven’t made up your mind. So, do you mind telling me your stories?’

 

‘I, uh, want a quote.’ Liam says stupidly. Obviously what he just said doesn’t help at all. Zayn looks at him questioningly. Liam opens his mouth to say something but he doesn’t even know what to say so he just shrugs.

 

‘Nevermind. Just give me a random tattoo please. Like a…like 4 arrows on my arm or something.’  
‘Again, tattoos are permanent. Please think carefully.’

 

‘I…have thought about it…quite carefully. It relates to something that happened in my life. Just do it please.’

 

What’s the point of getting a meaningful tattoo anyway? He’s not like Louis. He doesn’t want to confuse people like Louis does.

‘Again, can you consider telling my your stories? Maybe i can help you to choose the tattoo that you will never regret to have it.’

‘No i can’t. I don’t want to talk about it. I won’t regret having this tattoo at all.’ Liam shakes his head.

 

‘Must be a long story right? Ok, so I will do it for you.’ Zayn sighs as he picks up his tools and prepares to do his job. 

 

Yeah, a long story… And bittersweer too. Liam smiles bitterly. Why did he do to deserve this? Why can’t he want anybody else? Why is that someone Louis? He thinks briefly of Tom, Niall, Harry and some others he has met up until now. He did like them. He did want them to be in his life. But just thinking about Louis makes Liam feel like he’s cheating on them so he leaves to find another one. 

 

Ahh, it hurts. 

 

Liam bites his lips and looks down to his arms to see Zayn has started to do his tattoo.

‘Hey, can one have two tattoos at the same time?’ Liam asks.

‘What? You regret already?’ Zayn looks surprised.

‘No no i don’t. I just want to have another tattoo. A quote.’  
‘Ok, sure you can. But it’s gonna hurt more.And you have to think much more carefully please.’ Zayn warns.  
‘It’s alright. I have been hurted more…’ Liam mumbles to himself.

Liam rolls his sleeves up to see his new tattoos. 4 arrows on the right arm and a quote on the left arm:   
‘Everything I wanted but nothing I’ll ever need’

 

Liam looked back to the journey he has taken since he left his town and he came up with this line. It suits him somehow. 

 

Like when he smiled back at Tom’s smile and realized that was not the smile he needed to see.  
Like when he looked at Niall’s blue eyes and realized he needed to swim in the ocean, not fly in the sky.  
Like when he held Harry’s hand and realized that was not the hand he needed to hold.  
Like when he met someone new and they were so attractive and he wanted to be their boyfriend yet he always knew he didn’t need them.  
He just needs one person.

6\. ‘That someone is you.’

Liam stands hesitantly in front of the counter. He stares at all the destination on the screen and sighs. London, Edinburg, Nottingham, Manchester…. Where should he go?   
The counter staff starts to be annoyed and frowns at him.

 

‘Excuse me mister but could you please buy your ticket quickly? There’s a long line behind you waiting for their turn.’

 

Liam snaps his head up to smiles sorrily at her when his phone vibrates. He opens the new sms that has just arrived without looking at the sender. 

 

it’s Louis. Saying ‘Come back please, i miss you a lot.’

Liam’s about to reply but there comes another message. 

Louis again, saying ‘really.’

Liam smiles happily to himself and turns to the counter staff. Now he knows exactly where he needs to go. He needs to buy a ticket back to Louis.

—-

The taxi stops in front of the house. Liam gets out of the taxi and drags all of his luggage to the three-step stair. He leaves it there before running to the opposite house.

 

What should he do now? Knocking the door? Standing there waiting for someone to see him and open the door?

 

As soon as Liam’s knuckle knocks the door the first time, he hears someone calls ‘Liam’ behind him. Liam turns back to see Louis beaming at him.

 

Of course that someone is Louis. Who else can it be?

 

‘Hi.’ Liam smiles in return. The silence fills the air. Liam can even hear his heart bumping. So he decides to break the silence.

‘I,’ Liam manages to croak out. He falls silent again, gaping at nothing in particular, his mouth opens and closes silently. 

Louis shakes his head and smiles. As soon as Liam opens his mouth trying to speak again, he finds himself being gripped tightly by Louis. 

‘Why didn’t you come back earlier? I miss you so so much Li.’ 

‘Why do you miss me? You’ve got him.’ Liam sighs and looks away from Louis. The grip loosens a bit. Liam relaxes and leans against Louis’s warm body absentmindedly.

‘Don’t ruin this moment please.’ Louis presses his face against Liam’s shirt.

‘I’m sorry Lou. I didn’t mean that. I…I just can’t help it…Sorry…’

‘I broke up with him. Right after you had left.’ Louis says and pushes Liam away slightly. Sudden loss of support and what Louis just said makes Liam staggered. He catches Louis’s hand to balance and looks at him wide-eyed.

‘What? What did you just say?’

‘I said i had broken up with him right after you had left.’ Louis says slowly and clearly.

‘What? Why? You two were so…um…’ Liam statters. He just doesn’t know what to say more than that. That’s just weird. They were…so perfect for each other and it seemed like nothing could ever break them. Liam hates to admit it but it’s true.

‘It’s because of you, can’t you see? I dated him because you didn’t make any move. You said that you didn’t want to ruin our friendship but you didn’t even give it a trying. Liam, I’m tired ok? I just want to be with you, but anything I have done is never enough. You took them all as me trying to hurt you. Why on earth do I want to hurt you, Li?’ Louis turns away and wipes his tears. No, he never wants Liam to see him being like this. Suddenly Louis feels some kind of tight grip around him and Liam’s smell is all that he knows at that moment. He tries to flinch away but Liam’s grip is even tighter.

‘Please, listen to me Louis.’ Liam loosens his grip so that Louis can turn to be face-to-face with him

‘Much better now, thank you.’ He holds Louis’s arms and looks straight into his blue ocean eyes. He still wants to swim in that ocean for once even if he’s gonna drown or whatever.

‘Look, Louis, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for misunderstanding you. You didn’t intend to hurt me but you still confused me. I was so confused that I went on a long journey to find that someone who is meant for me. But in the end, look, I’m back here again. Do you understand that Lou?’ Liam asks, his brown eyes interlock with those blue eyes. Louis keeps silent for a moment and closes his eyes. Then he stands on tiptoe to kiss Liam surprisingly. He is quite shock because of Louis’s kiss but soon he gets used to it and kisses Louis back.

‘So have you found that someone yet Li?’ Louis smiles with his eyes sparkling at Liam. He still has his arms around Liam’s neck.

‘Yes, I have.’ Liam replies with a big grin on his face.

‘That someone is you.’ and he leans down to place another kiss onto Louis’s lips.

THE END.


End file.
